


Sweet Creature

by mishaschmidt



Series: AFTG Werewolf AU [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AU - Werewolf, Alpha!Andrew, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, No humans, Omega!Neil, omega in heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishaschmidt/pseuds/mishaschmidt
Summary: Neil's an omega, who's never been able to smell mating scents. Then he meets Andrew Minyard, the Alpha that smells like ice cream.Or, more appropriately, an abridged version of AFTG, if everyone were werewolves.





	Sweet Creature

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just threw this together as a present for myself for my birthday :D 
> 
> If you're wondering why it's tagged Dub con, you can check the notes at the end.
> 
> NB: I know ice cream doesn't really have a scent... but give me a break, this was for fun ok

Neil Josten was twelve, his name was Alex and he was in Bordeaux, Paris the first and only time he drilled his mother about mates.  

He couldn’t understand why couples were so wrapped up in one another, he didn’t know why Alphas and Betas always had their noses buried in their mates’ necks or sniffing their mates’ hair. He didn’t understand what drove an Alpha to near madness around a fertile Omega. Or what made an Omega want to submit to an Alpha – why would anyone even  _want_  to do that? 

His mother – born a Beta, turned Alpha after killing one –, had sighed, and asked him one question- “what do I smell like, Alex?” 

Neil had to hesitate, the English sounding strange after speaking French for weeks. He sniffed her, separating the scent of the musty motel room, and the scent of the rain that was falling outside. There was also a dead rat somewhere, and someone had spilled bleach in the opposite room. 

But he focused on his mother. He could scent her tiredness and patience, her vanilla shampoo, and the scent removal soap she used that has just a bit of lavender in it. That’s what he told her. 

She’d frowned, shaking her head. “No, Alex. What do  _I_ smell like? You’ve scented me without the scent removal soap, haven’t you?” 

He blinked, not sure what she wanted from him. How she smelt depended on the day and her emotion. These days (most of the days), her scent had an underlying of fear.  

She’d sighed, still patient (unless Neil had done something stupid, like kiss that girl in Quebec, which had resulted in yelling and screaming and way more bruises than it was worth). “What did that girl in Quebec smell like? Why did you kiss her?” 

Neil never understood how his mother could read his mind. “She smelt like,” he paused, thinking back a few weeks. “Nervous. She was nervous.” 

“No,” his mother shook her head. “Not her emotions. She was an alpha, right? The scent that drew you to her.” 

“I didn’t kiss her because of her scent,” Neil sounded miffed. “I kissed her because I was curious.” 

His mother frowned then, but still continued on like a true trooper. She’d sat Neil down next to her on the bed, emotions getting tinged with a bit of sadness.  

“Mate scenting,” she stated. “are when mates have scents that compliment each other. That’s how wolves find their mates, Alex. True mates are wolves who have scents that are made to be together.” 

He frowned, chewing his lip. "Doesn't that get distracting? All those scents?"

His mother shrugged, looking thoughtful, but a little hesitant. "You don't scent it as strongly unless you're mates," she explains. "Usually, wolves can hide their true scent or you can just get used to it. Betas can scent it even less than Alphas and Omegas."

Neil tried to swallow back the question, he really did, but it came out anyway. “What was my father’s scent? What do you smell like?” 

His mother had looked at him for a long, long time. She never spoked about his father, never spoke about the Alpha of Baltimore, street name: The Butcher, who’d ruined their lives. Neil never blamed her. 

“He smelt like freshly mowed grass, at one point,” she stated lowly. “Until his scent got tinged with iron from all the blood he shed.” She took a long breath, pressing a kiss to Neil’s forehead for the first time in two years. “And my scent is rain, Alex. You know when rain has just fallen on mowed grass?” Neil had nodded, his heart thumping. It was one of his favourite scents. “That’s what we smelt like together, at first.” 

“You were true mates,” Neil breathed, and his mother didn’t respond, just kept her lips against Neil’s forehead. “Mom? What do I smell like?” 

She laughed then, pulling back to smooth his hair. “You smell like candy.” 

Neil snorted. “How do grass and rain make candy?” 

His mother rolled her eyes, before ordering him to lie down and sleep, as she curled protectively around his back. 

~~~~~

The Alpha of Baltimore. The Butcher. Well known for the fact that he killed disobedient wolves (it actually didn’t matter whether or not they were obedient) with knives and axes. He never used his claws. 

Still, it was some sort of miracle, that Neil’s mother died from a silver bullet to the heart. Meant they didn’t actually lose to the Butcher. They just… lost. 

The Butcher had landed himself in jail before Neil fled to Millport, Arizona, frantically bathing himself with neutral scented soap, and wearing clothes that he washed with too much detergent. He joined Exy to get out the anger that boiled in his veins, before it swallowed him alive. 

For the first time in eight years, he slowed down. 

He immediately regretted it as Coach Hernandez introduced him to Coach Wymack from Palmetto State University, and a few minutes later, an Exy racket was slammed into his stomach so hard that his ribs broke. 

He groaned, falling to the ground, and somehow through the pain, there was this weird smell. Something sweet? Ice cream? Neil winced, but the scent was heady. His head bowed, and he wanted to take deep breaths, breathe it in as much as possible, but it hurt too much to breathe with broken ribs. 

“Fuck,” Neil muttered, trying to organize his brain, which felt like it had scrambled with the overpowering scent. When he looked up, Neil felt his eyes glowing- something that the contacts could never hide- as he met with the red, glowing eyes of a five-foot tall Alpha. 

Andrew Minyard. 

~~~~

One of the first lessons Neil’s mother had taught him was how to lock away his scent and how to block out others, something like throwing up mental walls in his mind.  

At first, he thought it meant to lock away the scent of his emotions, the blipping of his heart if he lied, but when he was twelve, he understood that it meant so much more. 

But in Colombia, after stupidly agreeing to play Exy at PSU, where Andrew had dragged him to (although Neil had agreed, it still felt more like dragging), Neil realized that he wasn’t prepared. 

He’d met the rest of the team already- there was only one other Alpha besides Andrew, who was Dan Wilds, the captain of the PSU Foxes. The only Omegas in the team were Neil, and Nicky- who already had a Mating Bite on his neck, from his Eric in Germany who he couldn’t shut the fuck up about. 

The heady scent had come back when he came to South Carolina, but it was something that Neil had locked away, not sure why the scent of  _ice cream_  was following around.  

He didn’t want to know, so he blocked it out of his mind, focusing on Exy and his school work. 

Now he’s in Colombia, and Neil realizes that he’d seriously underestimated the Alpha. Andrew’s looking had him with a hooded stare after Neil took a drink of something that was definitely not soda. 

He’d recognize that taste anywhere. 

“Wolfsbane?” he croaks, and Andrew doesn’t respond, just taking a shot, before drilling Neil with questions about whether or not he was here to hurt Kevin, and Neil stumbles over lies, fighting twice as hard to keep his heartbeat steady. 

But the wolfsbane has loosed his mind, and  _that_ scent comes back, stronger than before, and Neil feels goosebumps everywhere. He’s never been fond of sweet things but fuck him if he didn’t want to get drunk on that scent, didn’t want to roll in it and- 

Andrew’s gaze hardens and Neil’s head tilts submissively under his heavy stare. 

Before he knows what’s happening, he shoves himself away from the table, stumbling into the crowd, burying himself in the stench of sweat, lust and booze. 

Then he pays an Alpha one-hundred bucks to knock him out. 

~~~~ 

“Neil,” the Fox’s nurse, Abigail Winfield, says after she does her usual checks so that she can clear him to play. “I just need to ask you a few more questions. Please answer them as honestly as possible.” 

Neil stares at her until she continues, clearing her throat. “I’ve never had this conversation with an omega before, since the last Omega was already mated. But it’s college rules, so,” she pulls out a sheet of paper. “Have you had your first heat yet?” 

Neil frowns, coughing slightly. “Was on suppressants.” 

She matches his frown. “Neil, it’s not safe to suppress your first heat.” 

He shrugs. It'd passed already, what did she expect him to do? 

She stares at him for a beat, before looking back down. “Are you mated or bonded?” Neil just stares at her in confusion, and she elaborates. "Bonds are temporary, and happen when an Alpha knots you. Mates are when you bitten on the neck. So, are you mated or bonded?"

Neil scoffs, but she just looked at him expectantly. “I...” he sighs. “No.” 

“Have you been drawn to any Alpha’s scents since arriving at Palmetto?” 

The scent of ice cream comes unbidden to Neil’s mind, but he pushes it away. “I can’t smell mate scents.” 

She looks startled. “What?” 

“I can’t smell mate scents. I don’t know what you smell like. Chocolate or cake or grass or whatever.” 

“So, you’ve never been able to get the mate scent? Not even yourself?” 

Neil shakes his head. 

“But you do such a good job of hiding it,” Abby observes.  

Neil bristles, and Abby raises her hands in surrender. She asks him a few more questions, before letting him leave. 

~~~~

Neil understands that he fucks up a lot, that his mouth gets him in trouble. What he doesn’t understand is why all the Alphas thought that Omegas should sit back and keep their pretty little mouths shut. (Riko’s words, not his, as said on live television, a few weeks before their game in October). 

He also doesn’t understand why Riko felt the need to kill Seth. 

Still, shit happens, and Neil is in Colombia with Andrew and the others, when they get the call. 

He’s in a round of  _truth for truth_  with Andrew before Nicky gets the news. Andrew’s question had already passed; Neil’s question was “how did you become an Alpha?” 

Because Aaron’s a Beta, Neil is eighty percent sure Andrew wasn’t born an Alpha. Andrew’s gaze is condescending. “How else does one become an Alpha?” he states snidely, and Neil rolls his eyes. 

“Who did you kill?” 

Andrew taps the rim of his shot glass thoughtfully. “Why do you care, runaway?” 

“Why do you care who my father is? Or where I’ve been? Or what languages I speak?” Neil shoots back and Andrew rolls his eyes, before taking the shot. 

“Aaron’s mother,” he answers, and Neil notices his choice of words but doesn’t comment on it. “I told her to stop hitting him. She didn’t.” He shrugs. 

Neil goes to respond, but then Aaron gets the call. 

* * *

Neil would've liked to think that almost ten years on the run, at one point he would’ve stopped being so stupid. 

The first time he joins Andrew on the roof, Andrew is smoking. Neil sits next to him, steals the cigarette, cupping the cherry at the end, breathing it in. The smoke calms him, relaxes his mind. 

“Truth for truth?” he asks lowly, and Andrew just shakes out another cigarette, lighting it and shrugging. 

Neil’s voice is small and sounds far away when he asks- “what do I smell like?” 

Andrew breathes in a lungful of smoke, exhaling slowly. “Shouldn’t you know?” 

Neil shrugs, bringing his knees up and wrapping his hands around them. “I’ve never been able to scent anyone. I can smell emotions; I can smell everything else. Just never been able to get a mating scent.” 

Andrew looks at him, almost amused. “For me to scent you,” his voice is patronising. “You have to actually let me.” 

Neil rolls his eyes, before unlocking the mental barrier. Everything floods in and everything floods out. He knows Andrew can hear his racing heart, smell the nervousness in his veins. 

“Sprinkles,” Andrew’s voice is thick, and Neil stares at him as his eyes glow red, and the sweet, ice cream scent is back, pulling Neil under. His brain is fuzzy, and he feels some sort of aching in his stomach, a twisting in the pit of his stomach and suddenly his pants feel soaked around his ass. Neil’s wolf howls inside of him, trying to get him to move, go closer to the scent. 

His head tilts to the right, eyes glowing gold, and he stays there as Andrew continues staring, fingers clenching. Neil wants to make a move, he wants to get more of that scent, wants to- 

Andrew tosses the cigarette off the ceiling, storming off. 

Neil’s heart twists, before he stands, coming to the conclusion that one, he’s hard and two, the seat of his pants is soaked, and he could smell it on himself- the thick scent of lust. 

His hands are shaking when he comes to the realization that he’s been too stupid to recognize that the scent is Andrew. 

~~~~

So, Neil decides to jack off for the first time in nearly a year. Before that, he could count all the times that he’s jacked off on one hand (no pun intended). He’s never been a horny teenager, the masturbation was more to get through his first heat when he was eighteen, more than anything else. 

He’s on the roof, stuck with the realization that his hard on isn’t going anywhere. He remembers Googling  _what the hell comes out of a male Omega’s ass during heat_  because he was too afraid to ask his mother. 

She’d taken one look at him, one sniff, then rushed him to the pharmacy to buy a shit load of suppressants. Five days later, the hotel had been stormed and she’d been shot. Neil had dragged her body out the window, into the car and by some miracle, driven speedily away from a pack of pissed off Alphas. 

He cautiously pushes a hand down his pants by his ass, gently pressing against his hole. Slick, is what Google had called it. It was meant to make the Omega ready for an Alpha’s knot. A finger slips in easily, and Neil’s forehead thumps against the wall, a soft whimper falling out of his mouth.  

Another finger goes in just as easily, and presses it, groaning softly. His body heats up, burning from the inside out. The twisting in his stomach gets worse, tightening, and his eyes fly open at the realization that just hit him, and he wants to throw up. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.  

Neil’s hand yanks out of his ass, wiping it on his pants. An Omega’s heat came once every year and Neil’s was supposed to come in two months. Why was he going through it now? He thought he was just turned on but no – his heat was here, in full force.  

God, fuck, where was his mother when he needed her? 

He curls up against the wall, ignoring the aching in his stomach as he tries to breathe. He can’t- this can’t be happening right now. He gasps for breath- his mind is whirling, he can’t breathe, he can’t think- 

And it’s only when he hears Andrew, he realizes that he’s unknowingly dialled Andrew’s number. 

“Neil,” Andrew's voice sounds pissed. “What do you want?” 

“Andrew,” Neil gasps out. “Please-" 

“I hate that word.” 

“Fuck, Andrew!” Neil grits out as the pain twists his stomach, like a fireball. “Andrew, I-" 

“Where are you?” 

“Roof,” his voice is strangled, his body is aching, his hole is leaking, his dick is hard, and Neil doesn’t want to move. 

Andrew hangs up, and Neil buries his head in his knees, trying to catch his breath. “Fuck,” he whispers, and his claws were digging into his flesh as he tried to calm himself down. 

He hates this. Hates being weak. Hates being an Omega. Hates the fact that he has to go through this. 

Then a hand lands on his neck and everything in Neil soothes. It’s like water dousing the fire, letting it down to a low simmer. Everything just slots into place because his alpha is here.  

He looks up and he realizes his eyes are wet, and Andrew’s eyes flash red as his nostrils flare. 

“Neil,” his voice is void of emotion, and his scent is dragging Neil under- before he cuts it off, and Neil’s wolf whines. It’s almost painful, like a hot knife twisting in his gut that he can’t smell his alpha. Finally, after all these years, he can scent his mate, and he’s being denied that wonderful scent.  

Andrew looks down at Neil’s curled body, at his wet eyes, raising his hand off slowly. Neil whimpers, the disconnect ripping a burning hole in his chest but he isn’t going to beg Andrew to keep touching him. 

But he doesn’t need to, a strange look passes over Andrew’s face, and his hand goes back on Neil’s neck, and Neil sighs softly. 

“Neil,” Andrew’s voice is a slow, deliberate growl. “Are you going through your heat?” 

Neil nods, burying his head between his knees again, and just the touch and scent of the Alpha makes his hole leak and his cock strain in his pants. He needs something, anything, but he isn’t going to ask Andrew. 

“It’s two months early,” his voice is muffled by his legs, and Andrew’s fingers tighten around Neil’s neck. 

“Fuck,” Andrew whispers, and Neil looks up to see Andrew’s next hand rubbing over his face as he bows his head. 

“Andrew-,” he tries, but Andrew shakes his head. 

“I’m calling Abby,” Andrew lurches away from Neil, and Neil feels like a piece of him is ripped off and he muffles the cry. He buries his head in his knees again- if he moves, he’s going to go crazy probably. He doesn’t want to know what would’ve happened if Andrew hadn’t cut off his scent. 

“-talk to him,” Andrew holds out the phone to Neil, which is on loudspeaker, his nose turned away, to where the breeze was blowing towards Neil.  

“Neil,” Abby says. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m going through my heat.” Neil’s muscles are taut, straining, stopping his legs from squeezing too tight because then it would rub against his dick and Neil would lose it.  

He doesn’t realize his fangs are out until Abby pauses. “Neil, I don’t understand. Can you repeat that?” 

Neil breathes, his body is shaking, he needs something, anything. “I’m going through my heat,” he tries again, this time his voice is clearer although his throat is closing up and his fangs are out. 

“Oh,” Abby’s voice is gentle. “Did you know it was due-?” 

“No,” Neil bites out, he can feel the frustration rising and his irises are glowing gold. “It’s two fucking months early, Abby!” 

“Shit,” Abby murmurs. “Shit, Neil.” 

“And it feels worse than before, Abby- I-  _fuck_ ,” his wolf is snarling and growling at him, nudging him to the virile Alpha only a few feet away from him. He knows Andrew could feel it in the way his body tenses. “Abby,” Neil wants to cry. “Abby, why is this happening? I can’t move, it hurts  _so much_. It’s so much worse than the first time.” 

“Neil,” Abby pauses, thinking. “I think Andrew needs to leave.” 

“NO!” The wolf roars out before Neil could stop it, and Andrew’s head snaps eyes a bright red, snarling, and immediately Neil submits, every bone in his neck straining to stop him from tilting his head. The fact that he still can stop himself from submitting to Andrew lets him know that he still has some sanity left before it’s lost to the rut of the heat.  

“Neil,” Abby says quietly. “You can scent Andrew?” 

Neil’s soft whimper as he buries his head back down between his knees is enough for her. 

“You’re mates,” she sighs, relieved and Andrew stares down at the phone as if it betrayed him. “Andrew, help him-” 

“No,” Andrew snaps. 

“Andrew. He’s in his heat two months early  _because of you_. Help. Him.” 

“Abby,” Andrew’s voice is rumbling and it’s ghosting over Neil like gentle touches, and Neil forgets how to breathe when there’s constant reminders that an Alpha, his mate is standing right there. 

“Andrew,” Abby might be a Beta, but she certainly knew how to talk to Andrew. “Have you heard of the lengths that Omegas go through to get through their heat? It’s not his fault he’s an Omega. It’s not his fault that your dumb ass is his mate. You’re the only one he can scent, Andrew. Fucking do something about it.” 

Abby slams the phone down just as Andrew crushes the cell in his hands. He regards Neil, who’s still afraid to move, to breathe, knowing that it’s only mere minutes before his wolf takes over and takes matters into its own hands. 

“Neil,” Andrew states and Neil whimpers. “Stand up.” 

Neil is practically vibrating out of his skin but he shakes his head. “Can’ m’ve,” he mumbles, his brain is shutting down, his body is feeling like it’s going to explode. He’s  _aching_ , yearning for his Alpha but he can’t-  

A hand rests on Neil’s neck, and the shock is enough for Neil to lose control- he shoots up from his crouching position and slams into Andrew, burying his nose in the joint of Andrew’s neck, rolling his hips against Andrew’s desperately. 

Neil buries his hands in Andrew’s hair tugging as Andrew breathes in his scent deeply, pushing him against the wall and following, desperation in his movements as well. His scent is back and Neil gasps lungful after lungful, Andrew pushing their hard cocks together.  

Neil’s mind blanks and fuzzes, like static, as Andrew grasps his thighs, pulling up his legs to wrap around the Alpha’s waist.  

It’s the relief Neil needs, and Andrew is pressing closer and closer, and Neil’s body is shuddering, and he’s whimpering, his hole practically soaked with slick. 

“Yes or no?” Andrew somehow manages to mumble, through the haze, and Neil thinks he manages a  _yes_ , _Andrew_  before Andrew’s hand is down his pants and a finger is in his hole and Neil is coming, eyes bright gold and a roar is ripped from him as his hands tighten in Andrew’s hair. 

Andrew buries his head in Neil’s neck as he comes, licking and biting down with blunt teeth, and Neil sobs at the sheer pleasure, ripping at Andrew’s strands.  

They take a long time to come down, and when they finally do, Neil’s eyes widen and he pushes Andrew away, standing on shaky legs. There’s a stain on both of their fronts, and Neil flushes a bright red as he covers his mouth with his trembling hands.  

“Andrew,” he gasps out. The blonde is blinking away red eyes, hair mussed and lips swollen. “Andrew, I’m so sorry.” 

“Shut up,” Andrew grits out, thumb and forefinger on his eyes, rubbing. “Fuck,” he mutters mostly to himself, before he stops, and the red is finally gone and he looks up at Neil. His scent is intoxicating, and Neil can find himself leaning into it, wanting to taste his skin, taste everything that Andrew had to offer. 

“No, no, no,” he whispers, backing away from Andrew, who makes no move to get him. 

“My wolf is pissed,” Andrew admits, and Neil frowns, stopping in his tracks immediately. “I’m willing to help you through this heat for the two or three days, but I’m not fucking you.” 

Almost immediately he winces in pain, spinning away from Neil and punching a wall. “Fuck!” he grits out as he rests his forehead on his fist. 

“Andrew,” Neil takes a step forward, the scent of the Alpha’s blood permeating the air, and his wolf whines.  

“Stop,” Andrew’s voice is thick and muffled- Neil can tell his fangs are out. He takes a few breaths, but doesn’t turn to face Neil. “My wolf wants to knot you,” he states lowly, and Neil can feel the slick in his hole and the hardness in his sweats, because  _yes_. “But I’m not taking advantage of you during your heat okay? I’m willing to help you, but I  _swear_ ,” he bites out the word as if it’s painful. “I’m not going to be like other Alphas.” 

~~~~ 

Andrew shoves Neil through the door of their dorm pushing them through the room as fast as possible. Kevin has his headphones on, not paying attention, although it’s not as if the Beta can even scent Neil’s heat. Nicky’s head is buried in the fridge, thankfully, as Neil and Andrew escape into the bedroom.  

Neil’s skin is starting to get too-hot again, and Andrew’s touch isn’t helping. Andrew doesn’t care, he pushes Neil into the bedroom, with a quick command to change his pants and underwear. Andrew does the same in the bathroom, and Neil reaches out to touch him as soon as he comes back. 

The flinch from Andrew doesn’t deter Neil, but he doesn’t ask for more. Still, Andrew pulls Neil up from where he was sitting on the bed, and Neil melds himself to Andrew’s right side, nose buried in Andrew’s neck, right hand clutching the front of Andrew’s jersey, left clutching the back. 

“Is this okay?” he whispers, telling himself that if it isn’t, he will rip himself away and lock himself in the bathroom. His wolf was sated for now, at least, but Neil knows that it’s just a matter of time before he starts humping Andrew’s leg. 

Andrew murmurs his consent, hand wrapping around Neil’s waist, as he pulls him back into the main room. Nicky looks up immediately, nostrils flaring. “Neil-" 

“Nicky,” Andrew grits out. “Your heat bag.” 

Nicky frowns. “Shit,” he mutters, running into the bedroom and shuffling around until he brings back a duffel bag and hands it to Andrew. “Everything’s new. I replace them after every heat,” he says, before looking at Neil. “Are you okay, Neil?” 

Neil shakes his head against Andrew’s neck. “Heat’s two months early,” he mumbles, and Nicky’s eyebrows shoot up. 

“Really? My heat’s never come early,” he muses, and Andrew just rolls his eyes, fingers digging into Neil’s side. He puts the duffel bag on his shoulder, dragging Neil out of the doorway. 

Neil’s starting to feel out of his skin again, pressing closer to Andrew. “Neil,” Andrew’s voice is hard. “We’re going to the heat rooms in the basement. We need you to get there, okay?” 

Neil faintly remembers Nicky telling him about the heat rooms. They were basically bare rooms with mattresses and mini fridges and bathrooms, and each wolf was mandated to scrub out their scent, and clean it out before leaving, or otherwise they were banned from using it. Every dorm building had them in the basements, they were mandatory. 

“Neil?” Dan’s voice comes from outside the elevator, and Neil tilts his head to see her better, still leaning on Andrew. “Neil,” she takes one sniff and her eyes widen. Matt is stepping behind her and Allison is next to him. “Andrew,” her voice hardens. “What are you doing with him?” 

Andrew doesn’t care to respond, and Neil whines.  

“Andrew,” Allison joins in the party as she realizes what is going on. “Neil is an Omega in heat. What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” 

Only Matt has the sense to shut the fuck up and say nothing. 

“Trust me, I wouldn’t be doing this if I had a choice,” Andrew drawls, and Dan laughs sharply, eyes flashing red at him for a second before changing back to its normal colour.  

“Trust you? The last thing I’m going to do is  _trust_  you, Minyard,” she snaps, before gentling her voice and turning to Neil. “Neil. Do you want to come with us? We’ll put you up in a heat room and make sure you’re fed and everything.” 

Neil’s response is to bury his nose back in Andrew’s neck, taking in a lungful of his scent. 

“I can’t believe you, Minyard,” Allison laughs, and it’s a sharp, slicing sound. “I can’t believe you’d stoop so low to take advantage of an Omega in heat.” 

Andrew tenses, his entire body rigid, and Neil’s wolf reacts to someone insulting his Alpha. His head whips up, fangs elongating and he snarls at Allison, who looks surprised.  

Matt inhales sharply, wrapping his hand around Dan’s elbow. “Dan, babe, let’s go.” 

Dan looks up at Matt, body relaxing slightly at the touch of her Mate. She shot a look at Andrew. “If Neil tells me after his heat that he didn’t want this, I’m killing you,” she states simply, and Neil doesn’t think, only reacts to the challenge against his Alpha, darting forward and slamming his fist into Dan’s face. 

Only then, Andrew yanks him back, running his fingers through Neil’s hair. “Calm the fuck down, junkie,” Andrew murmurs softly, and Neil goes pliant at the feel of his Alpha’s fingers running through his hair. 

Dan is stunned, and only because Matt goes between her and Neil, is the reason why she doesn’t react. 

Allison’s laugh rings out. “You’ve got balls, kid,” she snarls although her mouth is curved into a smile, and Dan just clears her throat, yanking Allison and Matt behind her. 

Neil’s on fire. 

His wolf’s been let out, although briefly, and now his Alpha is so close, and he feels like his body is burning from the inside out. Andrew tugs him into the elevator, stabbing the ‘B’ button a few times as if it would make it go faster. 

When they reach at the basement, there’s a guard at the booth, popping his gum idly, looking up, bored. There’s a Mating Bite on his neck, Neil observes. 

“The drill is that you can stay for three days, if you want to stay for more, let me know. Clean up after yourselves. Throw the linens in the garbage. There’s bleach and detergents. The room will be checked when you leave. Walls are sound proofed. The door can only be opened if you press the red buzzer by the door, which is when I or another guard will come and check on you since the doors are only opened on the outside. It’s so that any feral Omegas won’t get out.” He pops his gum and Neil whines, feeling his hole start to leak with slick, and he presses his hardening cock to Andrew’s side. 

Andrew’s hands tighten in Neil’s hair. “There are soaps and stuff in the cupboards in the bathroom. Throw away everything you use. There are new linens in the closet,” the guard adds in uninterestedly, as if he’s enjoying making Neil squirm. “Put them over the bed before you use them. It’s actually these really cool leak proof material that they-" 

“For fuck’s sake,” Andrew snaps, glaring at the guard, who smirks. 

“I need your student ID numbers,” he states, bored. Andrew tells him his, and Neil manages to stammer out his. He types them in his computer, before walking to a room in the hall and unlocking it. “Enjoy,” he waves them off. 

Neil all but drags Andrew into the room, barely taking a look inside. The walls are bare concrete, there’s a mattress on the ground, a small mini fridge under a small window with bars over it. There’s a wardrobe next to a door which Neil assumes leads to the bathroom. 

Being alone with an Alpha in a heat room, snaps Neil’s senses, and he cries out, feeling his underwear get soaked and his body is trembling. “Fuck,” he whimpers. “Fuck, Andrew.” 

Andrew dumps the duffel bag in time, before Neil presses him to the door, burying his nose in Andrew’s neck. Neil’s hard on is hot against Andrew’s, but Andrew simply slips out from under Neil, and situates himself at Neil’s back. Neil whines, but Andrew’s pushing his hand down Neil’s sweats. 

“Yes or no?” Andrew’s free hand is around Neil’s waist, and his mouth his heavy on Neil’s neck. 

“Yes,” Neil cries out softly, and Andrew’s two fingers breach him so easily, slipping inside, and Neil whimpers, putting his forearm against the door and leaning on it. He pulls out his cock, which is hard and red and leaking, tugging it a few times as Andrew sets an intense pace with his fingers, shoving them in and out of Neil’s ass. 

Neil’s hand wraps around Andrew’s arm, claws digging in. “Andrew, oh my god,” he sobs, and Andrew adds another finger, pushing in and pressing against his prostate, and holy fuck, Neil is coming without even touching himself, his body curling in on himself as all of his nerves get shot at once, tears escaping as he experiences the most intense orgasm of his life.  

Andrew goes to move his fingers, and Neil immediately reacts. “No, no, no,” he begs, he can’t bear to be empty, not right now. Andrew presses kisses to his neck, and it’s only when Neil scents the air, he can smell the result of two orgasms. 

He doesn’t mention it though, just stays by the door panting. “Neil,” Andrew says. “I need to get my hand back.” 

Neil immediately nods, although it’s the last thing he wants to do, and he clamps down his wolf’s whine of disapproval as Andrew slides out. With nothing to hold him up, Neil collapses, his bones like jelly, turning and resting his head against the door. 

Andrew sets to work, going into the cupboard, and pulling out thick linens, which he drapes over the mattress, and throws two pillows onto the bed. He then takes Nicky’s duffel bag, pulling out about ten bottles of water and a few bottles of energy drinks and shoving them in the fridge. 

He then pulls out a blanket, that looks really nice and soft and throws it on the bed. After that comes a few clothes, some briefs, a huge unopened bottle of lube… and a plain dildo and another dildo with an inflatable knot at the base. 

Andrew snorts, as Neil giggles, ignoring the heat in his belly as he imagines being fucking with that dildo. Andrew immediately takes Neil’s phone and calls Nicky, putting the phone on loudspeaker. 

“ _Is everything alright, Neil?”_  

“Nicky, a knotting dildo? Really?” 

It’s quiet, for once, before Nicky snorts. “ _It’s new, Andrew. I never reuse my heat stuff because, uh. Um. Eric takes them back to Germany?”_  His voice is high and squeaky, and Neil remembers that Eric comes down for Nicky’s heat every time. 

Andrew snorts, before muttering, “think you’ll need to get another one,” before hanging up on Nicky. 

He tosses the dildo and lube back into the bag, before coming over to Neil. He picks him up, leading Neil over to the bed, and Neil wants to just bask in his Alpha’s lusty, heady scent. 

“Neil,” Andrew crouches next to him as Neil settles into the mattress, which is surprisingly very comfortable. “How many heats have you had before this?” 

“One,” Neil mumbles into the pillow, suddenly feeling exhausted. 

“You lied about your age,” Andrew observes amusedly, and Neil doesn’t even care that Andrew figured that out. 

“Neil is nineteen,” Neil murmurs. “’m not.” 

Some other time, Neil would’ve probably shot himself in the face before saying something stupid like that, but this time he just passes out. 

~~~~

Neil wakes up with his dick achingly hard and pressed into the mattress. 

At some point during his sleep, he’d shoved off his clothes, leaving himself naked. He was sweating, the room feels like the temperature’s been turned up too many notches. 

He looks up, aching for Andrew, and sees the blonde sitting on the ground next to the bed, knees drawn up and elbows resting on them. 

Andrew’s head snaps up as Neil starts leaking, starts wanting, hand curling out for the Alpha but not actually touching him.  

Andrew crawls over, resting his hand on the base of Neil’s back. “What do you want, Omega?” His voice is deep, and Neil only whimpers. 

Andrew strokes Neil’s back, and it only makes the aching worse. “Andrew,” Neil whines. “Empty.” 

It feels like the fire has burnt a hole in him and he’s just yearning to be filled and fucked and knotted, stomach bulging with cum.  

Neil’s fingers curl into the bedsheets, claws unable to pierce the sheets as Andrew parts his asscheeks and  _inhales._  

“Fuck,” Neil chokes out, the motion arousing him more than he expected.  

“Delicious,” Andrew rumbles, and then he’s pressing two fingers into a shuddering Neil. Neil gasps at the intrusion, his hole already slicked and open and ready for his Alpha.  

“Alpha,” he pushes back, whining. “Andrew.” 

Andrew grunts, before there’s something nudging at Neil’s hole, something blunt and round, and then there’s a flash of hope that Andrew’s fucking him, but it’s too round and hard to be an actual cock.  

Neil closes his eyes, anyway, and let’s his mind run wild as Andrew pushes the dildo into him slowly, the head slipping in.  

Neil chokes, at the feeling, it feels  _so_  good to have a cock, albeit a fake one, in his ass.  

It doesn’t take him long to come. Andrew’s fucking him hard with the dildo, and Neil’s grinding back against the fucking and then down onto the mattress and the orgasm is fucking out of this world as Neil bites down on the pillow and  _screams._  

And then promptly passes out again.  

~~~~

“I’m not going to knot him, Abby. I don’t care if we’re mates,” Andrew snaps into the phone, hand tightening around the device. He has to restrain himself from crushing it, like he did with his own, instead opting to pace around the bathroom. It’s the third day already. Neil kept passing out between rounds, thankfully, giving Andrew a break. He hasn’t had to use the knotting dildo to get him to come yet, which is good.  

“Andrew,” Abby sighs. “It’s going to be so painful for him-” 

“He can’t consent. He’s in heat. He’d probably say yes to Riko at this point,” Andrew grits out, and Abby goes silent. 

Then Andrew hears, through the bathroom door, soft panting gasps of pain. He slams open the door, freezing when he sees Neil, who looks like he’s attempting to carve his stomach out. 

His claws are dragging across his skin, ripping it, and it’s not healing as fast as it’s supposed to, because all he’s focused on is getting this pain out, or at least masking it with something else. 

“Shit,” Andrew drops the phone, darting across to Neil, who is whimpering in pain, but still his claws are buried in his flesh. “Neil, for fuck’s sake,” he rests a hand on Neil’s heated skin, and immediately Neil calms down, shuddering under Andrew’s touch.  

“Andrew,” Neil sobs out softly. “Please.” 

The word slaps Andrew across his face, and he stills, looking down at Neil’s bloody stomach. He presses a kiss to Neil’s neck, and Neil sighs softly as Andrew reaches down and extracts Neil’s claws from his abdomen. 

He continues kissing Neil softly, across his neck and down his chest, calming him down. Neil relaxes as Andrew takes his pain and then some, until he passes out, his cheeks wet with tears. 

Andrew presses his forehead against Neil’s chest, inhaling Neil’s scent. He cannot, not matter how badly he wants it, no matter how badly his wolf wants it, he cannot fuck or knot Neil. Not like this. Neil was strong, he’ll make it. 

He pulls away from Neil, standing, ignoring the soft whine that Neil makes. He presses the red button by the door, resting his head on it as the guard slides open a window. Andrew could see out, but the guard couldn’t see in. 

“Yeah?” It was a female guard this time, and Andrew suddenly realizes he doesn’t know what time it is.  

“Do you have first aid kits?” Andrew asks tiredly. “He tried to carve his stomach out.” 

“Fuck.” The guard mutters. “Are you useless or something?” 

Andrew doesn’t respond to that. “First aid kit.” 

There’s a pause. “Hold on.” A few minutes passed before she came back. “I’m opening the door.” Andrew steps back and she holds out a box to him, through the crack of the door. 

He grabs it, not muttering thanks, before closing the door again. He goes over to Neil, the cuts in his stomach still bleeding, starting to heal slowly. Andrew shuffles through the First Aid kit, before taking out a healing salve that was in a tube. He squeezes some out, before pressing it on the slices of Neil’s stomach. 

Neil’s eyes flutter open, looking down at Andrew. “I heard what you said,” he mumbles. “About Riko. My wolf convinced me that we needed to get this over with. It tried to dig the heat out.” 

Andrew rolls his eyes. “You’ve never been the one for logic.” 

“Shit,” Neil whispers. “Shit, already?” 

He groans as his scars start to heal and Andrew can smell the arousal on him. Fuck, there was nothing more Andrew wanted to do than flip him over and fuck him until he was knotted and filled with his come, but Andrew had more control over his wolf than most people. 

He sighs, wiping his fingers on a t-shirt nearby, before bending and taking Neil into his mouth. Neil’s back arches off the bed, and he cries out. 

His hand comes down to card in Andrew’s hair, and oh boy that was probably a bad idea because Andrew immediately reacts, sucking Neil hard and fast. Neil isn’t too big, he’s an Omega, so Andrew takes him into his mouth easily.  

Neil’s sobbing. “Andrew- fuck Andrew it’s so good fuck, Andrew I’m so empty,  _Alpha_ ,” he whimpers out and Andrew pulls up, cursing. He’s hard and aching in his pants, his knot throbbing to be buried in his Omega’s slick, tight hole.  

He shoves Neil’s legs apart, and Neil gasps as Andrew bends him back, exposing his hole.  

“Eyes closed,” Andrew orders Neil, and he complies immediately.  

Andrew presses two fingers into Neil’s asshole, unnecessary, but the feeling of Neil’s hole fluttering around his fingers is practically orgasmic.  

He reaches over and gets the dildo with the inflatable base. He presses the base of it to his groin, wielding it as his own cock. He pushes the head into Neil’s hole, before shoving in all the way.  

The pressure against his cock is amazing, and is driving him a bit crazy. He tamps down the side of him that’s mad that another cock is in  _his_  hole, in  _his_  omega. He fucks Neil hard, and the Omega is writhing under him, sweaty hair damp and matted to his forehead, face contorted in pleasure.  

Beautiful wasn’t a word Andrew used often, or ever, but it’s the only word he could think of in that moment to describe Neil.  

“Fuck,” Andrew mutters, inflating the base of the dildo a bit so Neil can feel the pressure at his hole, fucking in and out of him.  

“Knot me,” Neil begs. “Alpha, pl-, fuck, knot me.” 

Andrew doesn’t miss that Neil doesn’t say please.  

“I need your knot,” Neil whines. “I’m so empty, Alpha, I need you to fill me.” 

“You want my knot?” Andrew growls, fangs out and he barely stops himself from biting this pliant, begging Neil.  

“Yes,” Neil cries out, rocking his hips with Andrew. Andrew’s so close, but he can’t come before his Omega.  

He inflates the knot all the way, shoving it in, and Neil howls as he comes, eyes glowing gold. Andrew can feel his wolf react almost immediately, eyes red as he comes, popping his knot in his pants. Fuck.  

His pants are going to be ruined and he has no other pairs.  

He curses slightly, just barely coming off his high, before Neil sighs happily, reaching down and feeling Andrew through his jeans, squeezing his knot.  

Andrew jolts, another spurt of cum joining the mess in his pants. He locks off the dildo so it doesn’t deflate, before collapsing on the side of Neil.  

Neil’s hands are still on his crotch, squeezing Andrew's cock as his hips jolt. Andrew can feel Neil’s hand go to his zipper and he barely has time to bite out “ _don’t_.” If that zipper comes down, Andrew wouldn’t be able to stop himself, it didn’t matter how good his control over his wolf was. 

Neil freezes, but complies, squeezing Andrew’s knot through the rest of his orgasms.  

“Fuck,” Andrew mumbles, breathing heavily. He can’t remember the last time he popped his knot without being in a rut.  

Neil hums. “I think it’s almost over,” he smiles, fingers still working Andrew’s knot as his hips jerk. “Probably a few more hours.” 

“Thank fuck,” Andrew mutters because his serious case of blue balls is finally ending. Neil laughs.  

* * *

 

The first team meeting is two days after Neil’s impromptu heat and goes as well as expected. 

Basically, Dan tries to get Andrew kicked off the team. 

“-he’s rude, he’s obnoxious, he’s wasting our time,” she rants to Wymack and the rest of the team. 

Andrew doesn’t even care, he just sits there with his eyebrows raised, like  _who, me? How nice, el Capitan._ His heartbeat is slow, steady and Neil could practically smell how bored he was. 

But Neil is confused, and he’s never really had much of a filter for his mouth when it comes to things he cares about, so he sits up straighter in his seat and stares at Dan. “What really is the problem here, Dan? Andrew’s always been an impassive asshole-,” Kevin snorts. “-but really, that’s never been a problem.” 

Dan splutters as if she can’t  _believe_ that  _Neil_ was sticking up for  _Andrew_. “I just don’t think that we should keep him around. He took advantage of you, for fuck’s sake!” she explodes, and Neil gets more confused.  

He looks around, and Nicky and Kevin are frowning, Matt looks like he wanted to disappear, Allison has defiance showing on her face and in the way she sits rigidly and Aaron didn’t care. 

None of this helps Neil understand. “No, he didn’t,” Neil states slowly, and Wymack pinches the bridge of his nose. 

“Wilds, what are you talking about?” 

“Neil,” Dan’s voice takes a gentle turn. “You were in heat. I know it doesn’t feel like Andrew took advantage of you, but he did. An unmated Alpha around an Omega in heat? Just because he fucked and knotted you and it felt good, doesn’t mean that it’s right.” 

“Jesus, Dan,” Matt mutters, rubbing a hand over his face. Dan doesn’t even look sorry. 

Neil blinks. “But he didn’t.” 

The room is deathly quiet from shock. “What?” Dan’s voice is hard, like she doesn’t believe Neil. “Neil, Andrew’s an Alpha-” 

“So what?” Neil snaps and Dan looks taken aback. “Andrew told me before he went into the heat room that he wasn’t going to, and he didn’t. He didn’t even take off his clothes for the entire three days. So, fuck  _off_ , Dan, because Andrew’s twice the Alpha you could ever wish to be.” He pushes himself up from the couch, and storms off, pissed that anyone could ever disrespect his Alpha like that. 

* * *

Neil finds out the hard way why Andrew wouldn’t fuck him without full consent, less than a month later, in Nicky's childhood home. 

Still, nothing could have prepared him for the sight he walks in on, when he goes looking for Andrew, that aching, twisting, terrible gut feeling that something was wrong with his mate.  

Luther doesn't even look worried, just shrugs it off, so Neil takes things into his own hands, opening room doors and looking for Andrew. He can scent it- the anger, the blood, and something else he never thought he would scent from Andrew- fear. 

Neil bursts into the room, and stops short at the two Alphas on the bed, snarling and red eyes, and he can't make himself move. The Alphas have an effect on his wolf, they have control over him, an Omega, so he's stuck in the doorway, struggling to gain control over his wolf, who wants him to drop to his knees and stretch his neck in submission. 

But when Neil's brain focuses and processes on what is actually happening in the room, his wolf howls, and he starts forward. There's a guy, a large, built Alpha, who's on top of a snarling Andrew, and the only thing Neil can think about is the fact that the back of Andrew's pants is ripped apart, and his shirt is gone. And the blood- it's everywhere. 

The guy stands, his mouth stretching into a terrible smile, starting towards the Omega, and Neil is all ready to kill him, but Andrew's already rearing up behind him, in Beta shift, claws digging into his throat and ripping it out.  

His eyes flare a brighter red for a second, because he's killed an Alpha, but then he stumbles, shifting back.  

"Andrew," Neil blanches as Andrew falls to sit on the bed, breathing heavily. His wounds won't heal, not right away because it's Alpha inflicted, and the smell of blood is heavy and thick in the room and Neil doesn't know what to do when Andrew passes out. 

~~~~~ 

Justifiable homicide. That’s what Neil was thinking about, standing in front of Riko fucking Moriyama at the Christmas Ball. 

“I heard about your little goalkeeper,” he states snidely, with Jean Moreau hovering by his side. “I threw in a little incentive to make his stay  _so_ much more comfortable.” 

The hospital, ever so protective of their society’s Alphas, refused to let Andrew go until he had two months of therapy and until he fully healed. The Alpha’s – Drake Spear, Neil had learned – claws had gone deep, and even to the point where Andrew’s self-healing couldn’t kick in.  

Neil snarls, but he knows it an oh so bad idea for an Omega to attack an Alpha in public. Especially when the Alpha’s pack was standing right behind him.  

None of the Ravens react, not even a flash of blue eyes, which is worse because that means that they don’t see Neil as a threat. Neil wants to rip out all of their throats with his teeth. 

“I mean, I thought that Drake would make him comfy, you know, being brothers and all, but I guess that I was wrong,” Riko smiles disconcertingly, his blunt teeth looking more intimidating than his fangs. “Guess there’s no time like the present.” 

Neil’s launching forward, fangs snapping, only to be held back by a strong hand on his shoulder. Kevin.  

“Kevin,” Riko’s smile gets wider. “You should get your Omega on a leash.” 

Kevin doesn’t respond, but his hand gets tighter on Neil’s shoulder. Any harder, and he’ll be breaking Neil’s bones. 

“You have one way to fix this,” Riko continues, thoroughly amused. Jean takes out an envelope from his jacket pocket and hands it to Kevin, ignoring Neil, but even Neil doesn’t miss the subtle digs at his status as Omega. “Or else Andrew might have to stay another two months,” he flashes his eyes red once, before turning on his heel and leaving. 

~~~~ 

Evermore is a blur of blood, pain and Exy. 

The only thing Neil can remember is that this was the month his heat was supposed to come, and he didn’t even want to know what would have happened to an Omega in heat around Riko. 

So technically, while Neil’s trying to save Andrew, Andrew’s already saved him. 

~~~~ 

When Neil returns to South Carolina, he supposes that he shouldn't be surprised that Andrew is waiting for him in the airport.  

Andrew takes one look at Neil’s bruised, bloody body and turns on his heel and walks away. Neil swallows thickly, before following him, feeling the pain in his throat from where Riko had dug in his claws.  

Omegas took longer to heal from an Alpha’s injuries, and Riko had taken sick pleasure in keeping Neil on the edge of pain- right when he started to heal, Riko would dig his claws in deeper.  

Andrew climbs into his Maserati, and Neil follows, limbs straining and joints protesting at the fit, but he makes in, settling into the car.  

Andrew drives like he has nothing to lose. Neil can't smell anger radiating off him, there's no scent. Andrew might as well have been not there, because the only scent Neil gets is the detergent in his clothes and the soap he used. He can smell sweat, as if Andrew had been working out, and there was a faint scent of blood which leads Neil to realize that really, Andrew's been sparring with Renee. Neil had never understood how an Alpha could spar with a Beta, until he'd seen Renee in action. 

"Andrew," Neil tries, his jaw hurts, everywhere hurts. 

Andrew's entire body is calm, except for the tightening of his fingers on the steering wheel. The metal starts to dent before Andrew answers. "Why?" 

His voice is hard, but betrays nothing. Neil breathes in deeply but his chest is in pain, on fire. "Riko threatened you." It's as simple as that. 

"And you think it's up to you to be a martyr?" Andrew swerves directly into the lane of opposite traffic, overtaking about five cars and narrowly missing a truck. Neil swears under his breath. He didn't survive Riko to die in a car accident. 

"I don't think anything. You were in danger, and I went there to stop it. Nothing you say will change the fact that I went, so stop driving like a fucking maniac," Neil snaps, and Andrew doesn't respond, and Neil could hear his heartbeat, slow and steady, when he turns the wheel to go back in the lane of oncoming traffic. "Jesus, fuck, Andrew. Stop trying to kill us." 

"There's no us," Andrew snarls. A car is coming towards them and they're beeping the horn like crazy. "Get that in your head the next time someone threatens me. I'm the Alpha, and there's no way a little Omega is going to protect me. I can protect myself." 

"Can you?" Neil asks snidely. "Because it really looks like you're gonna get yourself killed." 

Andrew drops his hand from the steering wheel, looking at Neil, who launches himself over, probably opening a few wounds, before moving the car back in the right lane, just seconds before an imminent collision. When they're back in the lane, Andrew rolls his eyes, putting his hand back on the steering wheel. 

"I'm not going to apologize," Neil states softly. "And I don't care if you thank me. I just want you to know that Riko set up the whole thing. With Drake." 

"I know," Andrew's voice loses the hardness, just filters back to a bland tone. "I choked it out of Kevin." 

Neil can smell the blood leaking out of some of his wounds, and winces. He can't imagine why Andrew would choke his second in command. He clears his throat, grimacing from the ache, trying to fight the pain that follows the action. 

"What does Riko smell like?" Neil's voice is hoarse and cracked, and Andrew looks amused. 

"What?" 

"Riko," Neil coughs slightly, then chokes on pain. "What does he smell like?" 

"Like burning charcoal," Andrew grimaces disgustedly. "He irritates my nose." 

Neil laughs, then stops, because really, Riko's claws went a little too deep in his neck, probably punctured something. 

Andrew glances at Neil, who's a bit hunched over, hand splayed across the wounds on his neck. Then slowly, he reaches over his right hand, resting it on the back of his neck, and Neil gasps through his wrecked throat as a soothing sensation overtakes his body. All the pain is irrelevant now, still there, but irrelevant, because his mate is touching him. He relaxes, sighing happily. 

Nothing else is said for the rest of the drive. 

~~~~

When Andrew parks outside of Abby's house, his thumb is rubbing unconsciously over Neil's skin, calming him. Neil knows, that no matter what Andrew says, Evermore will have all been worth it. Andrew releases his neck, but when he comes out of the car, he stays close to Neil, looking bored the entire time.  

Abby answers immediately, like she was waiting on them, eyes widening when she sees Neil.  

After a flurry of motherly comfort, one too many phone calls, and a number of sarcastic comments from Andrew, Neil is lying on a bed in his underwear, staring at the ceiling as Abby takes off his bandages.  

"You're not healing," she observes mutedly, as if loud noises would startle Neil.   

Neil shrugs, the movement causes a sharp pain in his chest where Riko raked his claws down. "Alpha claws. The Beta injuries have mostly healed, but Riko went all out."  

"Hold his hand," Abby commands Andrew, who raises an eyebrow at her. "The effect mates have is much stronger than you think. Hold his hand while I stitch him up."  

Andrew just stares at her blankly. "Next you're going to tell me to knot him?"  

Abby goes white, she remembers what she'd told Andrew back when Neil had his heat, and that memory coupled with Drake, makes her look like a ghost. Neil sighs. "Andrew doesn't have to hold my hand."  

With that, Andrew promptly slides his hand into Neil's, ignoring Neil's glare- which doesn't even last long, because his mate's touch is relaxing him as Abby tries to still her trembling hands and pinch her quivering lips together as she held the needle.  

Andrew rolls his eyes. "Oh, for fuck's sake, Abby, give me that."  

He takes the needle from Abby's hand, and straddles Neil on the bed, hovering over him as he pinches the flesh together. Neil doesn't want to react, so he closes his eyes, and focuses on Andrew's surprisingly gentle hands as he pushes the needle into Neil's skin.  

He barely feels it, his senses are clouded with  _Andrew, Andrew, Andrew_ , and he wants to touch his mate, hold him, forget everything that Riko did- forget all the scents he's probably wrapped up in.  

He gets lost in his want, doesn't realize that Andrew's finished, until the weight on his lap is gone, and Andrew is yanking him up. Most of the wounds had healed after they were stitched, and Andrew had already taken out the stitching.  

His throat feels better too, less like it's in shreds, and Andrew drags him into the shower, ignoring Abby, and telling her to get him ice cream because he's hungry.  

"You reek of burnt coal," Andrew snarls, pushing Neil down into the empty bathtub and turning the tap to pour warm water over him. "And cinnamon." Andrew crinkles his nose as he helps Neil out of his briefs.  

"Cinnamon?" Neil sinks down into the water as it fills, the warmth soothing his aching body.  

"Jean Moreau," Andrew responds as he sits next to the toilet. "Don't drown, because I'm not saving you."  

Neil grins and slides lower in the water, until the entire bathtub fills and is touching his chin. "Wanna join me?"  

Andrew doesn’t deign to respond.  

"I never said thank you," Neil states lowly, eyes fluttering shut. Andrew looks over at him blankly, an eyebrow quirked in curiosity. "For my heat. I know how hard it must have been for you, and I know how desperate I must have been to get to an orgasm, but I've never said thank you." He parts the water with his hand, making waves ripple. "I realized in Evermore that if I hadn't gone through my heat in October, I would've gotten it in late December, and I know Riko wouldn't have had the same restraint as you did, so. Thank you."  

Andrew's quiet for a few seconds. "You did thank me," he responds, pulling one of his feet up from where they were stretched out, to rest his hand on his knee. "On the last day of your heat, before you passed out, you thanked me. It was completely pathetic," Neil laughs, the sound echoing through the room. "You said it like ten times."  

Neil grins widely and Andrew glares at him. “I hate you,” the blonde confirms. 

Neil’s smile grows wider as he leans back. 

* * *

Andrew smells trouble the minute they step into the locker room.   

“There's blood,” he states lowly, and the other frowns at him, scenting the air. He's right- it's not werewolf blood, but it's blood and there's a lot of it.   

Neil, being the everlasting idiot he was, follows the scent to his locker, and reaches to open it.   

“Neil, no-,” Nicky cries out, before blood explodes all over Neil.   

He freezes, the scent of the blood assaulting his nose, and it doesn't take him long to figure out the type of blood.   

“Wolf blood,” Andrew drawls, as the others start to curse as Neil just stands there staring at his ruined uniform. “How poetic.”  

It's only when he turns around and faces them, and sees on the opposite locker- Andrew’s, written in more blood-  _Happy 19th Birthday, Junior_.   

So, Neil does what he's accustomed to, and he runs. He skids a few times, in the blood, but he somehow makes it outside stopping to trying to halt the inevitable panic attack.   

“Neil.”  

He can hear Andrew’s voice even through the rushing in his ears, his Alpha’s voice making him feel safe and better.   

“Stay,” is all Andrew says as he appears at Neil’s side, hand heavy on the back of Neil’s neck.   

Neil looks at him with wild eyes, knowing that he probably looked like a cornered, scared dog, but Andrew doesn't seem to notice.   

He lets Andrew lead him back into the locker room, away from the worried, caring glances of his teammates, to the showers.   

“Who's gonna clean it up?” Neil asks numbly as Andrew turns on the water and it gushes down hard and hot on Neil’s shoulders. “Andrew, I need to go clean it up,” he tries, but Andrew just pushes him back, stripping him of his wet, bloody clothes.   

“A minute ago, you were running away. Make up your mind, junkie,” Andrew’s almost methodical in his movements as he rubs Neil’s skin free of blood.   

“We have a game, Andrew-,” Neil starts, his voice cut off into a sharp gasp as Andrew drags his finger of his nipple.   

Then Andrew turns off the shower, tossing Neil a towel and a change of clothes. He pivots on his heel and leaves, and when Neil puts them on, the heady scent of the alpha is back.   

Andrew’s clothes smell like detergent and Andrew. The scent relaxes Neil almost to the point of numbness.   

He sticks his nose in the collar as he walks out, forgetting for a second about all the blood and Riko and his father and his fucked-up life.   

But reality comes crashing back down soon enough when he comes to the locker room and the Foxes are mopping up and wiping the blood and Wymack is running around on his phone, talking to Abby and making arrangements for Neil’s uniform to be cleaned.   

His voice gets stuck in his throat as they stop what they're doing and look at him. “Guys,” his voice is cracked. “You-"  

He blinks a few times before a clean rat gets tossed at him. “Stop standing around,” Andrew orders. “Get to cleaning.”  

The others smile at him, before continuing, until the locker is free of blood, although the scent is still there, faint and mixed with cleaning with cleaning chemicals.   

It's about half an hour into the cleaning process when Kevin starts to complain about missing some of the warm up time, but it doesn't matter, the Foxes win anyway.    

~~~~  

The next time Neil goes to Colombia with Andrew and his pack, he asks Andrew a very simple question.    

“We’re mates, right?”   

It's as soon as he says the words that he realizes how loaded the question is, no matter how simple.   

Andrew regards him with darkened eyes, and Neil can scent just a hint of… something before his scent gets cut off. Then he shrugs. “So they say.”  

“Andrew,” Neil implores. “We’re mates- Abby said so, and you're the only person I can scent. So why do you hate me?”  

“I hate you,” Andrew looks at the shot glass blankly, then back up at Neil. “But that doesn't mean I wouldn't blow you again.”  

Oh shit. Neil’s eyes widen and his heart rate spikes because fuck, his body is reacting so quickly and his hole is leaking and his head is fuzzy and he could just think about his Alpha claiming him and marking him and knotting him.   

It was really a bad thing for an Omega to get turned on in the middle of a club with one too many drunk Alphas.   

Andrew’s nose flares at the scent, and he storms off, getting Nicky and Aaron and Kevin, telling them that it was time to go. The Betas don't really react to Neil’s scent, they're not as affected by it as the Alpha, and Nicky is too drunk to even notice.   

But Andrew is tense, every part of his body is strung tight, and his nose is shifted subtly away from Neil. He goes behind the driver seat, putting the windows down, ignoring Nicky’s complaints as they drive all the way back to Palmetto, the three guys in the back drunk and sleeping, Neil is clenching his thighs- which really isn't helping because it makes the slick rub around and his hole clench and Andrew is adding to the dents that were already in the steering wheel.   

By the time they get back, Neil isn't any less hard, which should be impossible, but the fact that his Alpha is right there within arm’s length, is making his wolf go crazy, and Neil just hopes and hopes that he isn’t being sent into another impromptu heat. 

When they reach, the others leave, but Andrew doesn’t move, his fingers locked around the steering wheel. 

“Andrew,” Neil’s voice is almost a whisper, and he doesn’t wait for Andrew to respond. He knows that Andrew will hear him anyway. “If I go into another heat, I give you full permission.” 

Andrew doesn’t respond, not for a few minutes. “What if you’re not in your heat? What about then?” His voice is sarcastic, but muffled, and Neil doesn’t have to look over to know that his fangs are out. 

“You always have full permission,” he whispers, and Andrew curses, propelling himself out of the car. His hard on is aching, and Neil presses a hand to it, holding back a whimper. 

Andrew flings open his side of the door. “Get out,” he snarls, although his fangs have disappeared.  

Neil complies, but he almost topples because he’s shaking with  _want_. Andrew can smell it, he knows how badly Neil wants this, because his eyes are glowing red as he stares at Neil. 

“Andrew.” His name is like a gasp and a prayer when the blonde slips a hand around Neil’s waist. Neil goes pliant immediately, as Andrew walks him over to the elevator. “I’m sorry for being so weak,” Neil mutters. 

“Weak isn’t a word I associate with you, Josten,” Andrew responds. “Stupid, and junkie, yes, but not  _weak_.” 

Neil’s heart stops when Andrew presses the elevator button for  _Basement_. When the door opens, he carries Neil over to the security guard, leaning over to Neil slightly, giving him a quiet order to unlock his scent. 

“Names?” The guard asks, bored, checking in the student IDs. “You were here two months ago.” 

“He’s my mate,” is all Andrew says, and the guard nods, scenting them, before carrying them over to a room. 

“You have it for one day,” she states, before going back to her desk. 

Neil is in a daze, the words that Andrew just stated –  _he’s my mate_ – is echoing around his head. His wolf is preening, their Alpha just claimed them in public. Neil forces himself to focus on Andrew, who’s looking around the room, a bit lost. 

“Alphas are the only ones allowed down here outside of heat cycles, and only with their mates,” Andrew explains lowly, before turning to face Neil. “What do you want from me, Neil?” 

“Fuck me,” is the words that fall out of Neil’s mouth as he steps so close to Andrew that he could see the flecks of gold in his eyes disappearing and making way for the red as it spreads out. He shivers under the hard gaze of his Alpha, his cock is throbbing and his hole is leaking profusely. “Knot me. Fuck, Andrew. I want you to fuck me  _so_ hard, and come inside me. I want you to claim me, Andrew. Bite me. Let everyone know I’m yours.” Neil swallows thickly. “Yes or no?” 

“Yes,” is all the confirmation Neil needs, to bury his nose in Andrew’s neck and take a lungful of his scent. Andrew does the same, dropping his lips on Neil’s neck, blunt teeth biting in, and Neil gasps, pressing his hips against Andrew’s. 

He can feel Andrew’s hard cock pushing into his hips, and he moans, carding his hands through Andrew’s hair as their lips meet in a desperate, desperate move. 

Neil’s entire body is trembling with anticipation as he pulls off his shirt, tugging lightly at Andrew’s. Andrew pulls back to gaze at him and Neil’s heart pangs helplessly when he sees Andrew’s swollen, spit slicked lips. 

Then Andrew rips through his shirt, and Neil pulls him back in. It felt so right, like something was being fitted into the broken pieces of Neil, and Neil doesn’t know how to think as Andrew shoves down his pants and wraps a hand around him. 

“Fuck,” Neil gasps as Andrew bites down on his lips as he tugs a few times on Neil’s cock, and Neil’s knees almost buckle. Then Neil is frantically dropping to his knees, overwhelmed with the need to taste his Alpha. He unzips Andrew’s pants with shaky hands, hole pulsing when he sees Andrew’s member bounce out, hard and red and angry that it hadn’t been getting any attention. His mouth goes dry and his heart skips a beat at Andrew’s size, but he foregoes that, and buries his nose in the base of Andrew’s cock. Andrew’s hip stutters as Neil takes in his heady scent, feeling high. 

Then Neil kisses his way up Andrew’s member, pressing his lips lightly to the tip. Andrew mutters a curse, shoving his hands into Neil’s hair as Neil wraps his lips around his cock. 

Then he settles back, his knees folded under him, looking up at Andrew through his eyelashes, and Andrew’s hand slides down from his hair to the side of his face, thumbing his cheek. 

“Omega,” Andrew rumbles, and Neil’s wolf perks up, excited. “Do you want me to fuck your face?” 

Neil nods, and Andrew’s eyes flash at the submission, before he starts sliding further into Neil’s mouth. He starts fucking his mouth slowly, Neil keeping his eyes on Andrew’s. He palms his cock, and presses his tongue on the underside of Andrew’s cock as he slides back in, eliciting another curse from the blonde. 

Neil relaxes as Andrew takes control, sliding his cock in and out of his mouth. It feels so good, it's practically a high and Andrew holds onto his hair and starts thrusting into his mouth. 

"Look at you," his Alpha says softly, and Neil blinks up at him, pleased that he's being used. His cock is throbbing in his pants, and his hole is starting to leak copious amount of slick, and he knows Andrew can scent it because his eyes flare red.  

Neil wraps a hand around the base of Andrew's cock, finally getting to feel the traces of his Alpha's knot, just under his skin. Andrew moans, before yanking Neil up by his hair. 

"On the bed," Andrew commands, and Neil complies immediately, undressing and presenting himself to Andrew, ass in the air and shoulders pressed down into the mattress. "Fuck," Andrew murmurs, thumb passing over Neil's hole, and Neil groans. 

The thumb presses in slightly, and Neil's breath hitches, before Andrew leans forward and presses a kiss to Neil's opening. Neil shivers, before Andrew's parting his cheeks and devouring him. 

"Fuck!" Neil grips the sheets, pleasure unfurling in the pit of his stomach, body shaking with want. "Andrew," he moans, pushing back against Andrew's probing tongue. 

Andrew opens him up, although he doesn't really need it, Neil's slick is preparing him in every way possible, getting him ready for his Alpha's knot.  

Andrew's tongue is inside of Neil's hole, sucking hard, before Neil's begging in a high voice - "Alpha,  _fuck me-"_  

Which seems to do the trick, because then Andrew's kneeling up and pressing his cockhead against Neil's hole. 

It's everything Neil ever wanted. The feeling of his Alpha in him, this is what he'd been looking for – waiting for when he was in his heat. It's a never ending high, and his body is trembling as his Alpha slides in deep. 

He feels complete. He's floating, not even caring about his hard cock, just loving the way Andrew feels inside of him, loving the way he's owning him completely, a hand on each ass cheek holding him open as he fucks slowly into him. 

Tears build in Neil's eyes because it's perfect. The pleasure is at an all-time high, and his entire body is shaking with it, breath trembling as he moans. Andrew pulls out and slams back into him and Neil keens, sliding his legs apart a bit more to make space for his Alpha. 

Andrew fucks into him, and Neil clenches around him, wanting him to come. Andrew grips his hips, setting a bruising pace, sliding mercilessly against Neil's prostate, driving him crazy. 

Neil's so high when he comes, he doesn't even realize he's orgasming until Andrew wraps a hand around his cock, milking him. 

The orgasm relaxes him and he just sinks his upper body into the bed, happy and content as his Alpha fucks him hard, and Neil whimpers at the feeling of the beginnings of the knot just tugging at his hole. 

Andrew curses, and fucks Neil harder, fingers digging into his hips, and Neil cries out at the assault of pleasure. His cock is struggling under him, wanting to get back hard, wanting to come again to please his Alpha. 

Andrew pulls him up to lean against his hard, unyielding body, moving deep inside of Neil. 

"Are you getting hard again?" He asks in his Alpha voice and almost immediately he gets hard. 

"Yes, Alpha," Neil whimpers leaning back against Andrew and burying his nose in the crook of his Alpha's neck. 

The scent, covered in pheromones and sweat, companied with Andrew's hand around his member and his Alpha's cock driving deep, is enough to send Neil into a blissed-out state again. 

"Are you going to come for me, Omega?" Andrew growls and Neil whimpers, his Alpha fucking into him hard. 

Neil just whimpers in response, grinding his hips back to meet his Alpha's thrusts, letting himself be driven over the edge. Andrew grips his hair and twists his head and bites down hard with blunt teeth and Neil can't stop himself. His orgasm blows his fucking mind, and he roars as he comes, his wolf howling as his Alpha shoves in deep and comes, filling Neil up with his cum.  

Neil moans at the feeling of Andrew pumping his cum deep inside of him. Andrew's teeth are still on his neck, except he's sucking and bruising Neil's sensitive skin. 

His body is shaking with the force of his explosive orgasm, and he lets himself get wrapped up in his Alpha's scent and his scent finally mingling together.  

"I want ice cream," Neil mumbles, as they kneel there, Andrew head buried in Neil's neck, hands caressing his abdomen. 

Andrew laughs. "Thought you hated sweets." 

"I know," Neil muses, leaning his lax body against Andrew. He feels like all his bones have been fucked out of him, and he's barely keeping himself upright. "But right now, I could really, really go for a big tub of ice cream drowned in sprinkles." 

Andrew sighs, before pulling out of Neil, and Neil whines at the loss. "Down, boy," Andrew says mockingly, and Neil rolls his eyes, putting his ass in the air again. 

He jolts as he feels Andrew's tongue at his hole again, cleaning him out, and almost whines again, because he wants his Alpha's cum, both in his hole and in his mouth. 

Andrew doesn't do much, though, just licks up the cum that's leaking out of his hole and turns Neil over, moving up slowly till they're face to face. 

Andrew's eyes are hazel, flicked with red, and Neil can imagine how much he's fighting his wolf back from biting him. 

Slowly, Andrew moves downwards and kisses Neil. Neil jolts, not even realizing that it's their first kiss, because holy shit, Andrew tastes so good. Andrew kisses Neil slowly, methodically, not letting his wolf get the better of him. 

Neil moans quietly, fingers slipping into Andrew's hair as they kiss, tongues pressing against each other, and he's never liked sweets, but Andrew's sweet taste, with a hint of his cum is almost addicting. 

When they part, Andrew's eyes are fully red, and Neil's eyes glow in response. "Fuck," Neil mutters, pulling Andrew in to kiss him chastely, before Andrew nips at his bottom lip, then collapses next to Neil. 

Their come down is quiet, just silent breathing, although Neil's just throbbing with happiness. Andrew's cum still leaking out of him, but he doesn't care. He doesn't know how long it is but he knows Andrew's awake.  

"Being an Omega doesn't make you weak," Andrew says quietly, and Neil freezes, eyes fixed on the ceiling.  

"Doesn't it?" He asks quietly.  

"Being weak makes you weak," Andrew responds. "It's up to you whether you want to be weak or not." 

No one's ever told Neil that before. 

"Would it be different if I were an Alpha?" Neil asks, eyes tracing the concrete ceiling. His eyes are burning. He hoped he didn’t cry. 

"Would it?" Andrew asks the question in response. "Being an Alpha doesn't make you strong, either." 

Neil finally turns his head to look at Andrew, who's staring resolutely at the ceiling. 

"Andrew - " 

"I was an Omega," Andrew says and Neil's heart stops in its tracks almost immediately, because Andrew is the strongest person he knew. He would be lying if he thought it wasn't because he was an Alpha. "Everyone expects an Omega to be weak," Andrew continues. "Don't live up to their expectations." 

Neil blinks back tears. He doesn't respond, just moves his head back to stare at the ceiling. It's quiet again for a while before Neil breaks the silence. 

"What's Kevin's scent?" He asks, frowning at the ceiling. 

Andrew snorts. "Like chocolate syrup and vodka. Almost like a chocolate martini." 

Neil hums. "That... makes sense," he says. "And Nicky?" 

"Nicky's scent is hazelnut and Erik's scent is coffee," Andrew chuckles quietly. "Do you want to know the rest of the Foxes?" 

Neil hums in assent. "Dan's is strawberries and Matt's something like cream cheese," Andrew says, and Neil turns onto his side, tucking his hand under his cheek, staring at Andrew. "Renee is lavender, Allison is vanilla. Wymack has a sort of... woodsy smell. It's annoying. Abby's scent is like a fucking forest. Together they're irritating." 

Neil laughs quietly. "What about Seth?" 

"Seth was a bit like Jean Moreau. Cinnamon but a little spicier." 

Neil shuffles a bit in the bed, subtly moving closer to Andrew. "And Bee?" 

Andrew laughs. "Honey. Ironic, huh?" 

Neil smiles, staring at Andrew's jawline, which is covered with a bit of golden stubble. He clears his throat. "You didn't knot me." 

"I didn't," Andrew says, turning his head to look at Neil.  

"I wanted you to," Neil responds softly. "But I'm willing to wait." 

Andrew just looks at Neil, before reaching over and covering his eyes. "Go to sleep, Omega," he rumbles. 

* * *

Neil doesn't really consider the implications of the countdown until they beat the Ravens and it reaches zero. 

He is forced to block his scent and tame his heart as he tells Andrew,  _thank you, Alpha, you were amazing_. Andrew's scent flares with confusion and arousal slightly but then Neil's walking away with a heavy heart. 

Lola makes fun of him as she tortures him, slicing his cheeks open and burning his arms. Stuff like,  _you smell disgusting, of an Alpha, he couldn't even mate you, you’re a disgusting Omega slut, not good enough for any Alpha_. 

Neil just closes his eyes and repeats to himself  _you're not weak because you're an Omega_ , conjuring the picture of his Alpha looking at him after they kissed. 

The first thing Lola does before Nathan Wesninski enters, is hose Neil down with ice cold water. She breaks a few ribs and makes him bleed some more so that the scent of his pain and blood fully overpowers the scent of the Alpha marking Neil. 

Nathan isn't any better, mocking his Omega son, calling him weak and stupid, and Neil doesn't listen to him over the words of his Alpha. _Can't_ listen to him over the words of his Alpha, because Nathan's Alpha has no effect on Neil anymore. 

When Neil's saved by his Beta uncle, Stuart Hatford, and he's under the care of the FBI and begs to see his friends, he knows he can't breathe properly until he sees his Alpha again.  

The Betas can scent the distress on him, the anxiety at the implication that he won't see his Alpha again, and that's the only reason they say yes.  

It's when he enters the room, and he sees all the Foxes besides Andrew, and his body starts to shake with restlessness, it sinks in exactly  _how_ _much_  he needs to touch his Alpha again. Just once. 

~~~~

“Neil!” Andrew’s voice is a loud snarl and he comes crashing around the corner, eyes red and lips curled up, fangs showing as he drags Wymack along with him in handcuffs. He looks almost feral as he drops to his knees in front of Neil. 

The FBI agents come forward, but a snarl from Andrew keeps them back. 

“They want to take me away,” is all Neil could get out, helplessly staring at his Alpha, unable to hide the racing of his heart. Andrew curls a hand around Neil’s neck and everything in Neil finally settles. He feels like he was on the edge of a panic attack, but now everything is just… right. 

“He’s mine,” Andrew growls at the agents, whose eyes burn blue at the challenge. 

One has the balls to step toward the angry Alpha. “He doesn’t have a Bite, nor is he bonded,” he says. “We will take him away if we have to.” 

Andrew jumps to his feet, with a loud growl, and the Beta shrinks back. “I will piss on him to mark my territory if I have to,” he bites out. “Get the fuck away from us.” 

Neil whines, which brings Andrew right back on his knees, looking at the Omega. “I’m going to knot you and bite you,” Andrew promises, before leaning into Neil’s neck. “Now let me scent you.” 

Neil relaxes, letting himself get buried and wrapped up in his Alpha’s scent, ignoring the sounds of surprise from the other Foxes behind him. He nuzzles Andrew’s neck, and the Alpha’s fangs recede now that his Omega isn’t in trouble anymore. 

"You're strong," Andrew leans back and watches him intently, letting the words sink in before kissing him.  

* * *

 

It's weeks before Andrew kisses him again, not even coming near Neil while he has at least one bandage on his body.  

It's driving Neil crazy.  

His Alpha  _promised_  to mate him and now he's just... ignoring him. 

Andrew can probably scent the distress on Neil, because the next day when everyone's at the court, he drags Neil into the bedroom, sits him on the bed and demands that he tell him what's wrong.  

"You haven't been touching me," Neil whispers, feeling like an idiot. "My wolf thinks you hate us." 

He's been staring resolutely at the ground, so he jolts when Andrew grabs his hair and tilts his head up.  

"I haven't been touching you," he says, breathing heavily, and eyes flashing between red and hazel, fighting for control over his wolf, and his voice gets deeper, his Alpha seeping into it. "Because I know that I wouldn't be able to control myself the next time I touch you. The next time I touch you," Andrew blinks rapidly, chest rising and falling faster. "Is when I'm going to knot you." 

Neil's wolf preens and his heart starts to race, his hole leaking as his cock hardens. "Yes," Neil says. 

Andrew's gaze is hard as he stares at his Omega. "Do you want me to knot you and bite you?" Neil's Alpha asks him. 

"Yes," Neil says helplessly. He wants it so badly. He needs his Alpha to take him. 

A rumble emanates from Andrew's chest, as he looks down at his Omega, before bending and capturing him in a kiss. Their lips slide together, and Neil moans at the sweet taste of Andrew, loving how good he tastes. 

Andrew undresses him and pushes him further up the bed, before laying on him, rubbing their cocks together as he kisses Neil.  

"Fuck me," Neil begs, spreading his legs and canting his hips so that his Alpha could get access to his hole.  

He feels achy and empty as Andrew draws back, ripping off his clothes, hard cock bouncing out as he devours Neil's lips. 

Neil holds on to Andrew tightly, kissing him as he lifts his hips to let the Alpha's cock drag against his hole, catching slightly. 

Neil whines, and Andrew chuckles slightly. "Patience, Omega." 

He leans back, pressing his cock head to Neil's hole and pushes in, Neil's slick making it an easy slide in. Neil sighs happily as he's filled, his entire body thrumming with pleasure.  

"This isn't going to take long," Andrew says breathlessly, pressing his forehead against Neil's as he starts to thrust. 

Neil moans, his cock aching as Andrew fucks into him relentlessly, eyes flashing red. Neil groans out as he feels Andrew's knot starting to tug at his hole. 

Andrew's grunts get louder and he starts to nose at Neil's neck. Neil starts to tremble as pleasure overtakes him, claws digging into Andrew's back as the Alpha's nose sniffs his sensitive neck. 

Andrew's knot gets bigger and Neil's begging him to  _knot him_  and  _breed him_  and Andrew fucking him at a bruising pace, sliding against Neil's prostate every time. 

Neil's sobbing because it's too good, his Alpha's owning him, and he clenches around Andrew's cock. The base of Andrew's cock grows and he shoves it into Neil, filling him up in the best way possible. The knot is pressing against Neil's prostate and it's almost too much - 

"Andrew!" Neil gasps out as Andrew's knot swells when he comes and Andrew's eyes glow a bright red, Neil's glowing in response. Andrew's knot grows impossibly large and his fangs elongate and Neil breathes " _yes_ ", before Andrew bites down on his neck. 

The world glows white as Neil roars, coming hard as pleasure shoots through every vein his body and claws drawing blood and tears streaking from his eyes from the intensity of it.  

It's like he can't stop coming, the entire universe narrowing down to Andrew, his Alpha, who's teeth are lodged in his neck, marking him as his mate. 

The pleasure is too intense, and he holds on to Andrew for dear life as he falls apart. Andrew extracts his teeth from Neil's neck, and there's a slight pain but Neil ignores it as Andrew laps over the wound, sending shivers down Neil's spine.  

"Fuck," Neil breathes slowly, clenching around Andrew's knot as he feels it twitch deep inside of him. Andrew kisses Neil slowly, hand carding through Neil's hair. 

They come down slowly, Andrew holding himself up on his elbows as his cock twitches inside of Neil, releasing spurts of cum, and Neil sighs, smiling drunkenly.  

"You knotted me," he mumbles, fingers playing with Andrew's hair. "Thank you." 

"Stop thanking me for shit," Andrew responds, nosing at the bite he just gave Neil, sending jolts of pleasure chasing across Neil's skin.  

Neil doesn’t say anything else, just smiles and continues to hold his Alpha close until Andrew's knot recedes and he slips out of Neil, then they fall asleep.   

**Author's Note:**

> Note: it's tagged dub con because Neil goes into heat and asks Andrew to help him out. Andrew doesn't fuck him and still asks for consent but Neil is in heat and can't make a proper decision.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I'm gonna... go enjoy my birthday now idk :P Also, happy national coming out day!


End file.
